cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakko Warner
Yakko Warner is a character in Animaniacs and the oldest of the Warner siblings. Biography Yakko, as his name implies, is the most talkative and quick-witted of the Warner siblings. He's also the tallest and oldest of the three. Yakko and the other Warner siblings were "born" in a Warner Bros.animation studio in the 1930's. Unfortunately, they and their cartoons were far too wacky and zany for their time. This, combined with their knack of causing trouble, caused them to be captured and locked up in the studio water tower "never to be released!" As for their movie/cartoon reels, they were locked away in a separate Warner Bros. vault and possibly considered hazardous. In 1993, the Warners managed to finally escape from the water tower and again began to wreak havoc. In an attempt to end the chaos, Thaddeus Plotz, CEO of Warner Bros., assigned Dr. Scratchansniff to keep an eye on them, and to try to investigate and "cure" them of their zaniness. There are many different stories on how they were created. In Draculee, Draculaa, ''they are on their way to Pennsylvania due to the fact that their parents were pencils, but in some episodes like ''King Yakko, ''they seemed to be related to royalty. Their royal heritage is also shown in Wakko's Wish. Trivia *In ''The Warners Come to Cartoon Network City, he, Wakko, and Dot take an interest in Cindy Butler and they decide to move in with her as her new brothers and sister. *Yakko's fast-talking puns are a tribute to Grouco Marx from the Marx Brothers. *Yakko's humour often appeals more to adults. *Yakko appeared as an inflatable balloon display on top of the water tower in Burbank in real life, this was in promotion of the show before it was released. However, when Bob Daley, who ran the studio at the time, saw the balloon, he thought that for some reason, Mickey Mouse was sitting on top of the tower and he requested it to be removed. It was removed but not before Paul Rugg took a photo of the balloon. *Yakko loves his siblings deeply, as seen in "Wakko's Wish", he had saved Wakko from losing his life on the bridge and even comforted Dot when she was needed as well as tucking her in for the night. *Yakko's idol is American actress Michelle Pfeiffer (who in the series was portrayed in the Catwoman outfit she wore in Batman Returns). *Yakko is possibly the cheekiest of the three with his facial expressions, eyebrow twitching and epic grin. *His favorite colour is lavender, according to the short Yakko Warner's World of Baldness *Yakko is, in his own words, "Allergic to anything with lactose in it". This indicates that he is lactose intolerant, though he was seen before and after this episode consuming dairy products, making his statement ambiguous at best. *Yakko can speak fluent Japanese. *He has been seen to be able to play the piano, as seen when he is with Beethoven as well as during the Great Wakkoratti concerts, yet all three siblings are good at playing instruments. *It was Andrea Romano's choice to have Rob Paulsen voice Yakko, she and the rest of the staff knew he was perfect for the role, so to speak, and he was fantastic. *In Cutie and the Beast, Dot refered Yakko as 'Mr. United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama', this was probably a reference to Yakko's World. *In one of the Yakko Wakko and Dot Comedies, Yakko likes to collect keys. Category:Canon Characters Category:The Animaniacs characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Orphans